Need Help with Story Please Read Important
by TheKawaiifan
Summary: I'm searching for a writing partner to help me complete and publish a story idea I have. please read this. it's important
1. Chapter 1

Ok. As you can tell from the summary, I have a story idea starring Mabel and Pacifica. I tried writing it myself as per usual, but I didn't like how the first chapter turned out, so I recently deleted 'All Hail the Queen'. That doesn't mean that it won't ever return to fanfiction. I had some great plans, and I plan to carry them out. I'm just gonna need a little help.

I want to do something similar to stories like Oil and Water by ddp456 and MadiYashi. They both wrote different points of view of two different characters. ddp456 wrote Dipper's side while MadiYashi did Robbie's. And they both did a wonderful job at it. That's just one example. I think there was more, but Im in no mood to track it down.

So basically this is the same thing. I and whoever my partner would be would work to come up with a story (my idea is actually half complete, so I figured so-and-so can help come up with the rest), and then make two separate posts writing from Pacifica and Mabel's POVs. I'll do Pacifica, since I have a clear view of what her character is like. This means I need someone to do Mabel.

This story I have in mind I want to keep anywhere from a T rating and below. No M. It involves a couple emotional scenes, as well as drama, suspense and a bit of action. Allowed Pairings: one-sided WenDip, Post-Breakup Wenbie, Yaoi BlubsxDurland (c'mon, we all ship them), one-sided Mabideon, and a hinted one-sided CandyDip. I have nothing against Mabifica or Dipifica personally, but I do not feel comfortable writing those nor do I honestly ship them. I just simply tolerate them and their supporters. The only additional non-implied characters are the gnomes.

Here are my requirements:

I need someone who is actually GOOD at writing Mabel. Someone who knows who she is and what she is about. Understands her character. How she processes things, what her inner dialogue is like, her sense of humor, what her goals and motivations are, how she makes and executes a decision, etc. Some people are better at writing certain characters than others. Me, I don't have the firmest grasp on her character. Probably cuz she's my opposite.

What I will not allow though is someone who portrays her as an air head. Mabel is not dumb, alright? She's just as smart as her brother, even if it's not in the same way. And I want to make something clear: she does not hate Pacifica. I already explained this in detail during one of my rants, so check that out. And the last thing I hate is when someone makes Mabel obnoxious. She can be annoying time to time, and especially to Pacifica, but that does not mean every other word has to be along the lines of 'glitter' 'unicorns' and 'rainbows'. Writers who do that feel more like they're trying too hard in my opinion, and in those situations her silliness is just forced. Just, don't.

I would appreciate someone with a higher writing level. I apologize to writers like TheLPSDragon. Girl, while you come up with great stories and your a fun person to chat with, the writing quality just isn't up there. Sometimes it feels rushed, and you tend to fail to really sell the important moments. There is plenty of room for growth, and with enough commitment you can become a really great writer. But right now, just, sorry. I need a writer with skill levels around my own. Kinda like CatherineHarris, thefallingpenguin or Alisi Thorndyke. These are three really great writers whom I judge to be around my own level. We get along nicely, and I wouldn't mind working with you guys. While I wouldn't refuse someone with skills as phenomenal as ddp456 (I may or may not idolize your work), that skill level is like, way up there and I'm not entirely sure how I would be able to keep up.

And lastly, I'd appreciate someone who is going to stick to this kind of commitment. It kinda wouldn't be fair to me if this writing partner disappeared on me mid chapter with no warning. I'm not saying i'm going to be strict, but you know. Regular activity would be nice. You get what I mean.

Those are my rules. I think these are reasonable and possible qualities, but I apologize if I sound strict at all.

If you think you fit these requirements and would like to work me, hit me a PM. I just need you to write a quick passage from Mabel's POV and convince me that your the one. Wow that sounds corny. Bonus points for recommending a story you have previously written that also demonstrates your ability to write a good Mabel. I'll compare you too whoever else volunteers, choose the winner, and we'll get started. Happy Writing


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. Sorry for the brief hiatus. Jeez, Torako. Promise yourself to decide one weekend, put it off til the Friday after Christmas to make a decision. Yeah, i'm kinda beating myself over it. The holidays and stuff. So anyways, time for the news you guys actually care about.

Currently it's tied between lalagirl16 and GrapplingHook. So, I have a tiebreaker challenge. I want you two to **PM ME **(i'm already in enough trouble with the eliminators, peoples) the answer to one question: Who is Mabel Pines.

Yeah. While both of you are brilliant Mabel writers and it feels like it was sweater girl herself, I think to be the best writer of a certain character you need to also understand who that character is.

To demonstrate, I'll quickly go and describe who I think Pacifica is.

Being born to the most powerful family in Gravity Falls with beauty, talent, popularity and riches, it's no surprise that vanity had sunk into this girl. Pacifica's life is perfect, and all she wants is for it too stay like that. Living in a dog eat dog world, she feels the need to get catty whenever her status is threatened one way or another. I think she may hold some value towards her friends, since she did let them be closer to Sev'ral Times than she was during the concert, as opposed to getting even more up close and personal. It said on the Northwest Coverup Document that Nathaniel was not only the supposed founder, but he was also elected as mayor. This leads me too believe that this position had been passed down the Northwest family, and her parents expect her to take over some day. This puts on the pressure to be good in school, be responsible, make smart decisions and be a good leader. This also adds to the pressure of having a good image 24/7. Living in the catty world of girl drama, Pacifica has learned to be smart and sneaky, easily manipulating others to her will and backstabbing those who oppose. Being the opposite of Mabel, Pacifica more often than not is a pessimist, spotting all the negatives easily. She is actually very stubborn, not willing to change her views easily. And her status and goals mean a whole lot more to her than dating.

That's it in a large nutshell.

Anyways, like I said before. GrapplingHook and lalagirl16 are currently tied for the role. I thank everyone else who volunteered and messaged me. It was nice chatting with you guys and seeing your writing. I'll be waiting for the PM's **(and PM's only. If either of you guys do it via review, I can and probably will disqualify you. Just, do me a favor and keep me out of trouble with the eliminators)** describing who Mabel is. Good Luck :)


End file.
